Truth or dare?
by mephistophel
Summary: AU: James is a deatheater. Him Bella and Lucius get punished for failing to accomplish the Dark Lord's bidding. Bella suggests a game to ease their detention, a game that will take their hate relationship to an other level (aka sex). I like a naughty/dirty/filthy [fill in with an other synonym] Bella ;) WARNING: Smut & threesome (Like most people here, I suck at summaries xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I obvi don't own HP ;)**

 **WARNINGS : If threesomes offend you, don't read. This is the first time I'm gonna post actual smut *blushing*. English is my second language, hence why you may find my English a bit clumsy at times. ENJOY ;)**

Bellatrix, James and Lucius, because of some silly excuse had lamentably failed to accomplish the last mission he had sent them on. They had been naughty and ought to be punished, thought the Dark Lord. He knew they had been fueling the hatred they felt for one another since their very first day at Hogwarts and when the time had come to sentence them, once again, he had proven his cleverness, incarcerating them together in the most exiguous chamber of his manor. Had he been in a lenient mood, he probably would have let them keep their wands so they could destroy each other, but he assessed that in the present case, their venom would be better spent in words and he had made sure they would not be able to avoid conversation with one another.

However, none of them had uttered a word for hours for none of them was eager to put an end to the atmosphere of awkward promiscuity that had settled in-between them. Bellatrix kept granting awe-inspiring stares to her fellow convicts, whilst Lucius preferred expressing his annoyance through whispered curses and insults to his sister in law and to James whose desperate attempts to make it look like he was sleeping were given away by the look of utter crispation he wore on his face.

All of a sudden, the Dark-haired man jumped on his feet, fully alert like a wild stag, darting his blood-rimmed eyes on Lucius and Bella.

"This won't do!"

His voice, raucous and cavernous, gave a start to Lucius who instantly stopped muttering; Bella simply raised a contemptuous chin towards him and spat :

"Merlin's beard will you shut up you mudblood fucker !"

"Don't you dare insult Lily you bitch!" James retorted, looking frantically in his robes for his missing wand.

"Can't the two of you behave for a second ? I doubt the Dark Lord would tolerate such attitudes. I won't bear getting into trouble again because of you two imbeciles. If you had stopped picking at each other during our last incursion at the Ministry, we wouldn't even be here in the first place."

Lucius had spoken in his forever cold and monotonous tone and Bellatrix couldn't help but hiss at him. She hated the way her know-it-all of brother in law had to scold her as if she were a child and not one of the most dangerous deatheaters of her time. Eventually, the brunette uttered a sigh of exasperation, turned away from James and cupped her pouting face in her palms, looking at the dank ceiling, searching hopelessly for a way out of this shared nightmare.

"Being stuck with the two of you in this horrid place is even worse than I had imagined, she sighed. Don't you idiots ever have fun?"

"Fun?" asked James, skeptical.

"We could play a game for instance "

Lucius and James looked at each other in bewilderment for Bella's tone was no longer the roaring of a ferocious tigress, but the soft and seductive purr of a black panther. Even the fire in her eyes, if not extinguished, held no more trace of anger. Instead, playfulness danced in her dilated pupils and her darkened irises shimmered with what could not be mistaken for anything else but overwhelming lust, arousing the senses of the two men who suddenly could not help but hunger for the flesh of the woman they both despised. Unable to repress his sexual instincts, Lucius answered in a low and flirtatious mutter :

"What do you suggest?"

Bella smiled, unfolding two rows of teeth sharp like knives, stood up and walked lasciviously towards him, her intoxicating sent spreading in the narrow space and filling James and Lucius's excited nostrils with an overwhelming giddiness.

"What about Truth or dare" she whispered to him over his shoulder, her breath caressing deliciously his ear.

Lucius shivered.

 **Smut coming in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix was not a woman whose wishes you could discuss. Men just complied and neither Lucius, nor James were reckless enough to try and displease her. Furthermore, her poisonous charms had left both men numb, drunk with the smell and the sight of her. Sinful, flirtatious and deadly. That's who Bellatrix Lestrange was. Men and women likewise couldn't help but think about her in a sexual way, for she was as sexual as anyone could be and she undressed all her victims by just looking at them.

"Sit!" she said, and they sat.

She licked her upper lip with self-satisfaction; she felt powerful again and she loved it.

"James, truth or dare" she asked in her forever seductive voice.

James bit his tongue, angry at himself for he found the sensation of being dominated by Bella utterly thrilling.

" Truth" he muttered between gritted teeth.

A mischievous smile drew on the brunette's face, but James already knew she wouldn't spare him. She had no restriction.

"I've always been curious to know if that little mudblood of yours was good in bed. Been trying to bed her since our fourth year at Hogwarts but the little nun never gave in. Has no idea what she's missed" she grumbled.

James almost choked. Never had Lily mentioned that Bellatrix had ever tried to seduce her. Vivid images of a naked Bella on top of a naked Lily suddenly flashed to his mind. He knew Bella and Lucius were both deft legilimens and he tried his best to shut his thoughts to them, but it was getting harder and harder as his trousers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He gulped and looked up at Lucius and Bella who both seemed to be very amused by his embarrassment.

"Don't you dare lying to me James" Bella hissed.

"Well ... She... We... Don't misunderstand this, I am deeply in love with her but ... You know, she likes it gentle and I was happy with this at the beginning but I soon discovered this was not enough to satisfy me." James said, shamefully looking at the floor.

"boohoohoo..." Bella mimicked. "How disappointing ... I can assure you that after one or two rides with me, she would have forgotten the very meaning of the word gentle " she said, smiling wickedly at him.

"Your turn James. You can pick Lucius ... or me." she said, leaning forward, offering him an unprecedented view on her luscious curves.

"Lucius, truth or dare?" he asked, eager to avenge himself.

For James's satisfaction, Lucius went for truth.

"There's been this rumour and I wanted to know if it was true ... Is the dark lord really doing your wife, despite he's always refused to fuck Bella as we all kn..."

He didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence for Bella had suddenly tackled him on the floor, straddling his lap.

"How dare you? I swear to Lucifer, you're gonna pay this when we get our wands back. When I'll be done with you, your filthy little mudblood won't even recognise you."

James gulped for their faces were only a few inches apart, her hot breath caressing his face and her slender silhouette weighing pleasurably on his groin. At that moment, he wanted her as much as he hated her. She was a filthy, disgusting slut but all he wanted right know was ton pin her on the floor and fuck her so hard she would not be able to walk straight again. He pictured her naked and sweaty, all tight and hot, wrapped around his cock, begging him for more and shouting his name.

Bella could easily perceive his hardening underneath her and she felt her body responding to it. But she would never give herself to him so easily. She hadn't teased him quite enough yet.

"hard for me, aren't we? " she whispered to his ear, before freeing him, giving him a stroke through his trousers, making him shudder in the process.

They both sat back and James turned to Lucius :

"Your turn" he said.

The blond man had remained placid all the while.

"You didn't let me answer you. No, our Lord has never done my wife. She is not his type. He has other ... sexual preferences"

It was Lucius's turn to look at the floor with embarrassment while the two others were staring at him, flabbergasted by what he had just implied about their master.

"Bella, truth or dare?" he inquired, impatient to break the awkward silence that had settled inside the room.

"Dare" she said without thinking.

Lucius was gloating. He had hated his sister in law since forever and now she was compelled to do whatever would please him. He was going to humiliate her and enjoy it.

"Bella, I dare you to fuck yourself in front of us." he said on a mischievous tone.

James choked; What on Earth was Lucius thinking?

However, Bella knew better than to look embarrassed, for she was aware that was what Lucius expected. Under their eyes widened in amazement, she pulled her robes up and spread her legs wide open, showing her soft and pink flesh glistening with her juices. She guided her forefinger and her middle finger to her already throbbing clit and began to draw complex circles around it. She moaned as she felt her body tense with a pleasure that was increased by the presence of the two men looking at her. She imagined how it would feel to have their two pairs of hands scratching her body, their tongues bruising her flesh, their two cocks fighting wildly inside of her. Suddenly, she plugged her fingers inside her tight wetness and pulled them out to lick the juices that coated them. Then, closing her eyes and yielding to her fantasy, she started caressing her walls, hitting all her sensitive spots with each stroke. Damn it felt good. She raised her lap and started riding her fingers.

"hmmm yeees hmmm oooh yes yes yes yes"

The pleasure was overwhelming, filling her entire body with heat, coating her skin with sweat and making her cheeks blush. The tightening of her walls became frantic and her body began to shake uncontrollably as she orgasmed like she had never orgasmed before while pleasuring herself.

She let her tense body fall on the floor, shaking and breathing heavily.

 **Will update asap:D It'll be the last part ... could have done a one shot but for some reason I did not :D Hope you enjoy this as much as I do (thank you so much for reading 3)**


End file.
